squad seven's defections
by purpleicedragon22
Summary: this is the story of how team 7 disbanded and how their lives changed after they left sasusaku no yaoi
1. the lover's departure

Squad Seven's defections

Chapter one: The departure

It all started one beautiful summer night in the village hidden in the leaves. The stars were twinkly brightly as if sensing that night was one of new love and a new begining. The moon was covered by clouds forshadowing the loss of love and the breaking of bonds.

In the shadows near the ungaurded village exit Sasuke slowly made his way way to the village exit.

"Hey Sasuke where are you going?"yelled his pinkhaired kunoinchi teamate Sakura. He turned around and replied with

" I'm going to go to the snake sannin and train stronger so I can kill Itachi. If you're here to stop me then you're wasting your time." and looked around make sure nobody was listening in on their conversation.

" I just want to go with you and help you. I'll always love you more than you'll ever know." Sakura stated simply. 'hmm she is strong, a medical ninja and I love her. Yes, i'll definately bring her along.' Sasuke grinned and turned back to the exit and shouted behind him

" Sakura, are you coming?". Sakura joyfully ran out of the village with Sasuke and threw away her headband. Once the young lovers were safelly out of the village a mysterious figure jumped of the shadows.

"So they finnally got together and i'm happy for them. They shouldn't have leaved the village though, but they are my friends I will not tell any one about this." murmurred the stranger. Just then the clouds covering the moon vanished. The soft moonlight giving the young shinobi's hair a faint glow and his azure eyes were reflecting the light softly. The young man stood there for hours contemplating his friends departure and his own life. 'They are starting a new life and will be very happy away from this village. Maybe I could leave and start over. That sounds great but I can't leave Kakashi sensei alone because I'm one of his few precious people he has left and would be depressed and probobly kill himself. So it's decided I will stay in this living hell for Kakashi.'

" oi Naruto what are you doing out here this late?" screamed Iruka as he ran up to Naruto.

"just thinking." Naruto replied as he turned around to face the older chunnin. "I should be going home now." Naruto stated while forming the handseals for the teleportation jutsu. After he returned home, he sat quietly contemplating the nights events for the next two hours. Then he felt incredibly tired and the darkness of sleep washed over him. TBC.

I'm sorry if this doesn't conform to the writing guidlines but this is my first story. 'THis means thoughts'

I don't own Naruto

please reveiw and flames are okay


	2. the scattering of allies

Chapter 2: The Scattering Of Allies

While eating breakfast Naruto schemed of ways of hiding the reason behind his squad mates departure. 'Maybe I can tell her that I don't know why they left or where they went. Tsunade baa-chan is sure to send people out to track down and bring them back to the village. The only way his friends would be safe is if he could get on that squad confront them alone and pretend to get beaten up while they escaped. I can't do this alone but maybe I can get Kakashi to help, because he would understand the situation.' He mused while walking on the path to Kakashi's house. He silently ran up to Kakashi's door and knocked fiercely until the gray haired shinobi opened the door looking confused to see Naruto at that hour.

"Sensei I need to speak to you in private." Naruto said quickly. While he waited for the older shinobi's response butterflies had formed in his stomach, because of the fear that Kakashi would rat out Sasuke and Sakura.

" Come in and explain to me what is bothering you. Don't try denying the fact that something is bothering you because I can tell you're tense." Kakashi politely replied while ushering his student into his home. He and Naruto sat across from each other of two armchairs.

" Well sensei last night Sakura and Sasuke..."Naruto told the older shinobi the events of the night before and his plan to help them out.

"You're right Naruto we must do that, because they deserve a life together. We need to pretend that they're just skipping practice for a few days and we will then tell hokage sama that they obviously ran off and we're the only ones that can find them and pick some fights to make it look like they beat us." He informed his friend of the plan. While his friend was thinking Kakashi couldn't help but wonder why Naruto stayed when his life would be easier if left and protecting his friends would be easier,' "Naruto why didn't you leave when you had the chance?" he asked curiously.

"Because IIII didn't wwwwant to make you lllonely when you've lost so much."Naruto stuttered

while smiling kindly at Kakashi though his told Kakashi that Naruto was unhappy here and should leave soon.

" Naruto that is very sweet of you but what would make me really happy is if you were happy so you should leave after we cover up your friends tracks. We can communicate by letter. Is that okay?" Kakashi said while grinning at the blonde's shocked face which eventually turned to excitement as he nodded to indicate that he understood and agreed with Kakashi's logic. Over the next few days they put their plan into action and a week later they were face to face with their former comrades discussing how they would communicate with each other and get Naruto out of the village. Sasuke finally spoke up when he had an idea.

"We could use a jutsu to fake his death so that the village won't go after him. He would have to change his name and appearance to keep his identity secret. He would probably join a new village because he is suited for being a ninja in a village. But the question is which one. Does anyone have any ideas?'Sasuke said thoughtfully. After hours of thought Kakashi finally spoke up and said "Hidden Cloud village is where he should go. He should change his name to Arashi Kazama."Kakashi said thoughtfully. Everyone nodded their head in agreement and started facilitating their plan. They soon turned a log into a corpse that looked just like Naruto then finally they gave each other a special pendent that allowed them to communicate with each other telepathically over long distances. With that they scattered. Sasuke and Sakura heading towards the Sound village to get stronger. Kakashi heading back to the leaf to cover up his students departure. Naruto heading to the Cloud village to start his new life as Arashi Kazama. This was the end of squad seven's days as a team but the beginning of their new lives. They would always be together in their minds. TBC...

The rest of the chapters will be of one of the three groups pov. Their point of view will be a whole chapter. They will talk about their new lives.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

'means thoughts'


	3. author's note

Hello this is purpleicedragon saying that that was the whole story i'm probably not doing a sequel or anything like that since my ideas are kinda scattered and i'd have to do pairings that i'd suck at doing so yeah. You can take any plot points from this story.


End file.
